Puppet of Death
by PyrokineticFeral
Summary: Muraki has dissapeared, and yet a strange chain of murders still threatens Nagasaki. Tsuzuki learns that his greatest enemy is none other than his partner, Hisoka. What will he do when the only option he has is to kill the one he loves?
1. Default Chapter

**Puppet of Death**

**Chapter 1: Murder**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Yami no Matsuei and I never will. But damn it, I can dream that one day I will!...cant I?

**Authors Note:** This is my first attempt at a Yami no Matsuei fic. I apologize for any parts where the characters aren't portrayed as they should be. Also, this story is a colaboration between myself and Leviathan06. Leviathan06 created the plot, while I did the actual chapter.

* * *

Rain poured down upon the empty streets of Nagasaki Japan. The air was cool, refreshing, perfect for anyone who might have been out so late at night. All was silent aside from the soft pitter patter of the rain landing on the earth.

One would think that it was a peaceful night..but it wasnt. Not at all, for pain and suffering was just around the corner.

Taking deep breaths, he tilted his head downwards to stare at the fallen male laying on the ground before him. "Hiroshi Shinamuru, you must die for your crimes", he spoke as he watched his victim struggle to catch his breath.

He gained no pleasure in watching the male suffer, but he didn't gain any pain either. He stood there without a speck of emotion, observing, with only a single thought running through his mind: Punish.

He watched Hiroshi grab onto a light post and struggle to pull himself up. The teen was already heavily wounded. Blood poured from a gash in his stomach, as well as from gashes in his back and throat. He would not last much longer.

Fear and confusion was evident in his expression. He was a responsible sixteen year old with no criminal record and perfect grades. He had many friends, and as far as he knew, no enemies. He couldn't understand what he had done wrong or why he was being accused of a crime. "Onegai..Onegai.." he pleaded as his dark brown hair fell into his amythest eyes. He continued to plead as he sensed his attacker's approach.

"Onegai!" he cried out once more before the kinfe cut through his flesh and into his throat for a second time. His grip on the pole tightened at first, then slowly loosened as his body slid towards the ground. He coughed, leaving a spatter of blood on the street and gasped for breath once or twice before his eyes rolled back into his head and his body gave up the struggle.

Dropping the blade through the bars of the sewer drain, the young attacker tilted his head back and held out his hands, allowing the rain to cleanse him of the blood that stained him. The blood washed off his pale skin, but not from his clothes. Turning quickly, he walked away, leaving the body of young Hiroshi Shinamuru on the side of the road.

* * *

"You've done well, _boy_" A light haired man spoke with a delicate smile as he helped the young attacker out of his blood-stained clothes. "But tomorrow-" he continued speaking as he brushed a lock of light hair from out of his blue eyes, "-you'll have to do much better".

He grabbed a wine red robe from the bed, and slid it around the teen's naked form. He stepped back a moment, marveling at the slender figure in the over-sized robe, then chuckled, "Tomorrow" he repeated as he strolled over to the window to their right. He stared out at the full moon before turning back around. "Tomorrow, my _puppet_".

At this point, the teen appeared to be in some sort of trance. His bright green eyes were wide and his pupils were dilated as he stared out the window. He remained this way for a minute or two before he began to blink once again. Confusion filled his mind, and he lifted a hand to his forehead, pressing hard against it as he squinted to peer around the dark room.

His mind was entirely blank. He couldn't recall what he had been doing, or where he had last been. All he could remember was his friends talking about some case and how they had a lead on who to go after. Other than that...

He leaned foward to rest against something-anything that was there. His body felt very heavy and he needed to relieve himself of the strain. However, he apparently missed whatever he had been aiming for, and stumbled foward onto the ground.

Groaning gently, he tilted his head back up. It was then that he noticed the clothes in the corner. He remembered wearing those...not this robe. He reached for the clothes and pulled them to himself. They were wet..and..covered in _blood_.

Several images flashed through his mind: Amythest eyes, brown hair, bloody hands, blue eyes...

He tossed the clothes down and quickly set his hands on his temples again. "I don't understand...". Closing his eyes tightly, he lowered his head. The pain continued to grow, and he began to hear a soft chuckle. He growled gently, trying to control the pain, but couldnt.

Soon, the door creaked open, allowing a bit of light from the lamps in the hall way to come in. A figure entered the room, and as soon as they noticed the pained situation the teen was in, they rushed towards him. "Whats wrong?" he asked in a worried tone.

The young one looked up in to the amythest eyes of his compainion, his eyes filled with pain and fear.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked, grabbing Hisoka's arms and shaking him gently.

"Tomorrow..I'll do better" Hisoka whispered before collapsing in Tsuzuki's arms.

* * *

A/N: Well? 


	2. Masks

**Puppet of Death**

**Chapter 2: Masks**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Yami no Matsuei. True fans should already know that. I do however, own Nitta Kasanagi. Authors note: It's been so long since I've updated this story and I wanted to apologize for it. I knew it would take time, but I never suspected the wait would be this long. Things kept popping out at me left and right and it was just hectic. 

Originally, this was a story written by myself, as well as a friend (Leviathan06) but it looks like I'll be going solo now.

Also, I apologize for the OOC-ness on Tatsumi and Watari. I'm not very good with them.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Even with such a large chandelier hanging over-head, the room remained dim. Much of the furniture that rested scattered around the room, were covered in soft cream colored sheets. A thick layer of dust covered the long mahogony table to the right of the room. Two chairs filled in the empty spots on either sides of the table. All but one window remained closed...the window just across the table. 

A slender, well toned figure leaned against the window dressed in nothing but a plush blue robe. His light eyes stared out into the darkness for a moment or two, before slowly, he pulled himself away from the window, and glided across the room to a large leather chair set up in the center of the room. It was the only bit of furniture uncovered...his favorite..because from it, he had a perfect view of a sight that made his body shiver in pleasure.

_Blood._

In the mind of many, blood was the liquid that coursed through the veins of their bodies. It was something that helped them live, and kept them alive. But to one person in particular, it was so much more than that. It was a source of food, nutrition..._pleasure_.

It was an important necessity in his life now, part of his very soul. Without it, he felt empty...dead.

"How does it feel to _finally_ be on the recieving end of an attack?" The light haired man purred as he lifted a hand a thin, pale hand to his lips. The tip of his tongue came out of it's hiding spot and brushed lightly against the red fluid. He shuddered in pleasure again and tilted his head back, letting out a laugh, "Delicious..."

He rubbed his fingers together, "So Precious..."

The soft rattling of chains echoed lightly through out the room as a weak figure fulled against the links once more before dropping to the ground, feelings of exhaustion over-taking him.

"It's new to you isn't it?" Nitta Kasanagi spoke in an amused tone as he shifted in his seat. The right side of his robe slid down a bit, exposing a delicate shoulder. Nitta fixed his robe and laughed , "You've never been the victim before but..." he stood and gracefully approached the slouched figure chained against the wall, "You'll _learn_ Muraki, I'll _teach_ you what it's like" Nitta chuckled lightly and stood to his full height, turning his back on Muraki.

The ball was in his court now.

He returned to the window and watched as a bolt of lightning damaged the large oak tree just outside. "Hisoka...It's time"

"Your foolish" Muraki muttered, tugging against the restraints once more. This boy was not normal, that was easy to see. "Who are you?"

Nitta opened his eyes once more and tapped a bloody finger against his cheek, leaving red marks on his face. "Hm. Muraki, I've thought of something I'd like you to do"

"I'm a puppet to no one" The doctor replied.

"Not yet, not yet your not...but you'll break. I will break your soul" He turned, and approached Muraki once more, waving a hand in the male's face, over his eyes. The doctors blue eye shimmered before rolling back. His body fell limp in the restraints.

"I'll not fail Chassidy again" Nitta spoke, licking the side of the doctors face, savoring the taste of blood that poured from his lashes. "I won't allow it.." he pulled away after a moment, licking his lips. "This chat will continue later Muraki. Now, I have something very important I need to do..."

* * *

Normally, he enjoyed storms. It was even safe to say that he was fascinated by them. He enjoyed sitting at the window and listening to the soft pitter patter of the rain pounding against the earth. He loved it when lightning flashed within the clouds, causing the white puffs of condensed moisture to light up momentarily. He especially loved the fresh smell of the environment after a storm, after everything had been cleansed. But today, they frightened him. And he didn't know why. 

Hisoka forced himself out of bed and over to the large window on the leftmost side of his room. His green eyes stared out through the glass, surveying the area around his quarters, before his eyes darted to a bolt of light cutting through the grey sky. He shivered gently and grabbed the lavender curtains, pulling them shut.

"Lavender.." he then said gently as he gripped tightly at the curtains he had just pulled, and stared up at them. His eyes narrowed slightly as he stepped back. This wasn't his room after all. It was Tsuzuki's..but how had he gotten there?

"Someones up bright and early!" Hisoka's Amythest eyed partner spoke from the door. He stood there dressed in nothing but a pair of sweat pants. A light blue mug of steaming coffee rested between his hands, and though he wore a smile on his face, Hisoka could see the worry in his eyes. "How do you feel?"

Hisoka stared at him for a moment, releasing his grip on the curtains. "What am I doing here?" he asked, approaching the older male.

"You weren't looking too good last night, so I thought I'd keep an eye on you. If I lost another partner, I think Tatsumi would kill me for sure" Tsuzuki held out the steaming cup of joe, still smiling.

Hisoka slowly took the cup, debating on whether or not he really wanted it. Finally, he took a sip and winced. "Too hot" he muttered before setting the cup down on the table to cool. "We should go..I'm sure theres plenty of work to do"

"Sorry about that Soka-chan" Tsuzuki replied, his gaze softening some more. "You have to stay here for a while. It's not healthy for you to get back to work just yet, not after last night. Like I said, I can't loose another partner. I'm just trying to do whats best for you.."

"Last night?" The green eyed boy asked, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

"You...don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Hisoka questioned again, his hands nervously balling into fists at his sides.

Tsuzuki blinked lightly, slightly suprised. Hisoka had no memories of the events he had described to Tsuzuki. He didn't remember the tears that had so openly flowed from his eyes, the anger in his voice as he sobbed...

"'Soka-kun, what's that on the side of your neck?" His tone wasn't the usual teasing one he used, but one of curiosity.

Hisoka growled in annoyance and lifted his hand to the side of his neck. He felt nothing, but knew there was something there, for Tsuzuki was staring intently. He moved to the mirror near the bed and tilted his head, his eyes growing slightly. There, on the side of his neck, black lines which resembled a closed eye.

Hisoka spun around, his hands clasped over the mark, trying to keep it hidden, "I don't know what it is I never noticed it until now..."

"Hisoka..it's...it's moving.."

Hisoka gave Tsuzuki a puzzled look before lowering his hand from his neck, and turning his head once again to gaze into the mirror. Sure enough, what had once been just a few lines, was now turning into a semi-opened eye. Hisoka winced and moved his hands foward, bracing himself against the hard wood of the night stand before him.

Those who have sinned must be punished Hisoka gasped for breath and slowly, his grip on the nightstand sliding, his body dropped to it's knees. "Tsuzuki...get out"

* * *

"Tatsumi-kun, isn't it odd that Chief Konoe sent us out to investigate the matter, when there are plenty of other well-trained people who can handle this task?" Watari asked, his hands resting in the pockets of his white lab coat, his head darting back and foward as he surveyed the area. Students gathered together, trying to meet up with friends before continuing their walk to school. "You just want to get back to your lab, don't you Watari-san?" Tatsumi asked, glancing down at the picture in his hand, then looking back up, his eyes cutting through the crowds, searching for a certain female. 

"There are people more experienced in this kind of work.." Watari continued, though Tatsumi was dead on the money. Watari wanted to return to his lab and continue his work on his sex change potion.

"I hope you aren't referring to Tsuzuki" Tatsumi replied, "Because he isn't what I would call experienced..."

Watari stopped near a red wooden bench and sat down, removing from his pocket a small paw-printed handkerchief. Inside the handkerchief, thin slices of cake. "He is quite a handful, I'll give him that much, but he always comes through" Watari defended, offering a piece of his cake to Tatsumi.

Tatsumi shook his head, declining the offer as he continuedto scan, "Thistask is close to impossible"

"Why isn't Tsuzuki out here?" Watari questioned.

"Are you in that much of a rush to return to your lab?" Tatsumi asked, standing to stretch out his legs. Sighing, he began to speak about their task, repeating what they had learned. "Two newmurders in less than a week. Six murders over-all.Each victim no more than eighteen years old. All attended the same school-Juban High..." he adjusted his glasses.

"It's safe to say then, that whoever is committing these murders has a connection to the school. Student though, or teacher?" Watari wondered out loud. "Oh! Tatsumi-kun, we'll have to infultrate the school as students!"

"No"

"You're right, it's a bad idea. You'd never pass for a student. You'll have to be a teacher. I have the perfect invention..."

Tatsumi sighed as he listened to Watari go on. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew the blonde was right. They needed more information then what they had, and all current leads led to the school. "I believe we could spare a few dollars from our account to cover this..." the dark haired secretary cringed slightly at the thought of spending more money, "Lets head back and relay to Chief Konoe what we've gathered so far, then we'll take it from there"

* * *

Blood dripped slowly down light flesh, onto the carpeted floor. Tsuzuki stood, eyes wide in shock, his hand resting upon his cheek, "Hisoka...what have you done?"

* * *

A/N: Well? 


End file.
